This invention relates generally to the field of small articles of jewelry, normally secured to the clothing of a user by a pivotally-mounted pin held in a closing position by a latching means. More particularly, it relates to an improved latching means for maintaining the pin in closed or latched positions after engagement with the clothing of a wearer. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific details of the construction which will provide improved ease of installation of the article of jewelry, and a latching function which is far more positive than has been available in the prior art.
It is known in the art to provide a pin of spring wire typically mounted at one edge of the article of jewelry, with a simple hook-like retaining member adjacent an opposite edge, the free end of the wire spring being selectively positioned in engagement with the free end of the hook-like member. This construction has been used for a relatively long period of time, and is not without utility. However, on occasion, the free end of the spring wire accidentally engages with the garment of the wearer to result in the disengagement of the free end of the spring wire, and subsequent loss of the article of jewelry.
It is also known to provide a circular latch with a moveable member which obscures the opening which permits insertion of a loop end of an opposite end of a necklace. Such construction is principally employed to secure the ends of an elongated flexible article of jewelry, such as a necklace, and does not lend itself to anchoring a rectilinear spring wire. A positive action on the part of the user is required to disengage the free end of the spring wire. To this end, the latching means includes a pivotally-mounted loop member rotatable about an axis perpendicular to the axis of the spring wire.